fun_fandom_kotlcfandomcom-20200215-history
Keepers of Hogwarts (Hogwarts AU)
This story is being written and edited by Luna di Angelo, who is in the process of writing the first chapter. I do not own Harry Potter or Keeper of the Lost Cities. In this Fandom crossover, I have agreed to the conditions of not including canonical Harry Potter characters to avoid any issues. I will use Hogwarts related things, but all students and professors are either invented or characters from Keeper. '' ''This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, places and incidents either are products of the author’s imagination or are used fictitiously. Any resemblance to actual events or locales or persons, living or dead, is entirely coincidental. Chapter One Sophie Foster was beyond anxious as she stood alongside her adoptive parents, Grady and Edaline Ruewen, waiting for the crimson and onyx Hogwarts Express. She was a Muggle-born, you see, and was adopted by a wizard couple who had lost their sole daughter in a freak accident. Sophie's birth-parents and sister had also disappeared, and she was to know nothing more than that. She knew very little about the wizarding world and, despite Grady and Edaline’s best efforts, she was still hopelessly lost. After the ban on Muggle-borns to ensure the statue of secrecy, all Hogwarts students were at least Half-bloods, with prior knowledge and experience with the Wizarding World. She was a… Special case. Though she was a Muggle-Born, she had such a potent magical ability that Deputy Headmaster Leto took a special interest in her and personally invited her to Hogwarts. Despite the special treatment, Sophie had just gotten her first wand last week and had had no chance to read or even skim through her numerous textbooks, so she'd be terribly behind. Caught up in thought, Sophie made her way to the cloud of smoke that signalled the Express’ arrival. She had left her trunk with her barn owl Iggy with Grady and Edaline. Sophie marvelled, awestruck, at the enormous train but had to return to her parents for her belongings. They smiled at her, barely looking away from their conversation with an Auburn-haired couple with four children. Edaline pulled Sophie over to say hello. “Sophie, this is my sister Juline, her husband Kesler, and their four children, Dex, Bex, Lex, and Rex.” Sophie smiled awkwardly and murmured something vaguely like ‘hello,’ barely paying mind to the rhyming names that otherwise would have made her laugh. Edaline continued, saying “Dex is going to be in your year, Sophie. Why don't you two sit together on the train?” Sophie had been looking at her feet and looked up to see Edaline and who she assumed to be Dex anticipating her reply. Dex’s dimples were so prominent due to his grin and his periwinkle eyes glittered so much, that Sophie would have felt terrible for saying no, so she said “Oh. Yeah, sure. Let's go, Dex.” She’d never admit it to anyone, but she was glad to have a friend. People always regarded her as a freak, and never let anyone be her friend; now she had the chance to start anew. ~.~.~ Sophie and Dex had just started to get settled in their carriage when a boy with a round face and hair that stood up as if he’d been recently electrified sprinted inside. “Woah,” he said quickly. “You’re the Muggle-born everyone’s been talking about. I’m Jensi. Your eyes are so cool, I’ve never met a witch with brown eyes before. I know they used to but that was, like, a million years ago. Have they always been like that? Are you a Muggle?” His sugar-rush-like energy was exhausting, as he spoke all in one shallow breath. Sophie started to say “I’m a witch. My parents were Muggles but I’m—” until a thin and lanky girl barged in with two other girls at her heels. Accusingly, she screeched, “You made my owl bald!” and moved as if to throttle Dex. Before she had the chance to wrap her bony hands around his neck, Sophie intervened and shoved her away. “What are you playing at, Mudblood freak? Look at him; strawberry blond hair, second-hand clothes—he’s obviously a Dizznee.” She said the word ‘mudblood’ with such disgust, Sophie could only imagine the obscene connotation. The girl stood, shaking with fury as Dex denied having anything to do with the owl. Jensi and Sophie merely scooted into the seats farthest from the girl whom Dex called Stina. Their arguing caused a screaming match that quickly brought spectators and, eventually, a professor to the suddenly too small carriage. A tall and slender witch slid through the crowd, her deep blue robes surrounding her like midnight. The severe updo her raven hair had been subjected to pinched her features and gave her a severe look as she asked: "What in Merlin's name is going on here?” After forcing both Dex and Stina into half-heartedly murmured apologies and threatening detention on the first day, the intense woman named Professor Alexine led Stina out of the carriage, promising to help her owl as much as she could. Dex’s ill temper quickly subdued as they watched the emerald and gold countryside pass by. Miles of staring at the scenery passed with little action past small talk. They whiled the hours playing both human and wizard games and speaking lightly about their home lives. It wasn’t until the food trolley came by that conversation in the carriage was reinvigorated. The trolley was led by a small woman wearing leaf green and stone grey robes and a hat with a large purple, pink, and turquoise flower. The cart was laden with everything from acid pops and cockroach clusters to chocolate frogs and far less intriguing normal lunch options. Dex, Jensi, and Sophie pooled together money to pay for the small mountain of sweets that would slowly shrink as the sun sank into the horizon. As they stuffed their cheeks, they began a conversation of houses. Dex, being a pureblood, knew much about the four houses of Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. Apparently, after the Battle of Hogwarts, house tensions diffused slightly, though, due to an increase in hiding from muggles, Muggleborns were regarded with nothing but scorn as they were so uncommon. Wizards also developed exclusively blue eyes, leaving Sophie self-conscious of her own brown eyes that were very much un-witchlike. “Gryffindor, ” Dex explained, “is where all of the brave ones go. They had the biggest rivalry with the Slytherins—the ambitious and cunning ones. Ravenclaws are wise and some of the smartest of our lot. Hufflepuffs keep to themselves mostly, taking the loyal and hardworking or the other house’s rejects. What I would do to get Gryffindor… Though I’m sure everyone will be right about me and I’ll end up in Hufflepuff. Even Ravenclaw would be better than Hufflepuff.” Dex’s rant left Sophie thinking. Where would she fit in? She didn’t think herself to be particularly brave or chivalrous. Nor did she fancy herself being cunning or ambitious. She was rather smart but would never admit to it despite her stellar performance in school. Knowing her luck, she’d end up in Hufflepuff. Brown-eyed-freak and reject-Hufflepuff. Thoughts consumed her as she stared off into the night. Chapter 2 The train came to a full stop. Through the rainy darkness, Sophie could barely see an inky reflection of water. A boat was tethered to the lake’s beach. A tall man with cropped blond hair seems to be gesturing certain people over. Dex helps Sophie with her trunk, and they file through the length of the train. Dex, Jensi, and Sophie are getting off as they begin to hear what the blond man is yelling. He was calling over the first years, meaning Sophie, Jensi, and Dex were to go with him. Amidst the chaos, Sophie and Dex lost sight of Jensi. ~.~.~ I’ve been so busy and haven’t been able to finish this chapter, but I thought I might as well put what I had written. Hopefully I’ll have time to write these next few days. (Ha lol nope) ''' '''2 June Update:...hi. It's been a while. Ok so I've had the ending of the chapter in Google drive for ages so now it's here. Enjoy. I'll probably keep writing this summer so more updates to come maybe???Category:Fanfiction Category:AU Category:KotLC